Strigona
Summary Strigona is the queen of Ground's Nir's fairies and one of the Break News, the strongest monsters in Ground's Nir. Like the other Break News, she's considered too powerful for humans to defeat, so humans try to avoid them as they wander around the island. Strigona moved near the inn town after Boo Boo defeated the Thousand Dragon, taking over the dragon's territory, as she desired to test the orc that had defeated a Break News. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Strigona, Fairy Queen Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Break News, Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Flight, expert at wrestling and hand-to-hand combat, Longevity Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Boo Boo and the Thousand Dragon, capable of defeating several Ileanas on her own; stated that a clash between her and Thousand Dragon would easily blow away half of Ground's Nir, which would be City level, comparable to Kallikantzaros) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Boo Boo) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Superior to the Thousand Dragon, deflected an attack from Lorelei and only received a small cut) Stamina: High, fought an entire army for several hours without tiring Range: Standard melee range, at least several kilometers with wings Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, expert fighter who can fight several Red Iberian Orcs with her bare hands on her own Weaknesses: Intense heat can neutralize the toxin spread by her wings Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crimson Heaven Flower Toxin: There are small red flowers in Grandnir called Crimson Heaven Flower, and fairies enjoy eating their red petals. The flower itself is not very toxic, but a dreadful change occurs when it's broken down within Fairy blood. The blood of a common fairy (which is around fifteen centimeters tall) is enough to intoxicate even the thousand meter Thousand Dragon. *'Wings of the Maddeningly Hot Night:' Initially looking like butterfly-like blood wings the size of a human, Strigona's wings can quickly grow and expand until they encroach the whole sky. These wings spread the toxin in Strigona's blood, creating a scorching red sandstorm that can fill an entire town. The instant one is caught in the intense sandstorm, they cannot see anything beyond their own nose. It is said that breathing in the slightest bit of it will burn away the civilized part of the human mind, transforming them into a pack of wild animals that are slaves to their desires and eventually destroying their minds. The lethal dosage of a poison is determined by how much it can accumulate in that creature's body, how quickly their body can break it down, and one other very simple factor: their body weight. Since the amount of pigment in a single palm-sized Fairy's blood is enough to intoxicate a thousand-meter Dragon, the power of Strigona's wings is obvious, with her poison affecting even Iberian Orcs, whose bodies are highly resistant to toxins. The contamination level of Strigona's wings grows as they spread, and not directly, but in a quadratic curve. If she uses her wings for an instant the contamination will naturally break down in about 3 days, but if she uses them for an hour or a full day, the half-life grows almost endlessly. Thus, Strigona restrains herself from using her wings for too long, as she could turn Ground's Nir into a toxic swamp that would remain contaminated for decades. At high enough concentration, Strigona's toxin is able to melt flesh and metal. By surrounding herself with a cloud of her toxin she can rot living matter before it can touch her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Fairies Category:Brawlers Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7